


Anticipation

by Goanna_Blue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, High School, One (1) Reptile, Peter is a dork, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Reader Has Powers, Reader-Insert, Spoilers, teen characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goanna_Blue/pseuds/Goanna_Blue
Summary: You didn't want to be here, fate decided that. You didn't want your father to be dead, fate decided that.What will fate decide about the boy who said 'hi' on the bus?





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I should really be working on my other fic but I've had this ready for a while so blah. Idk, I feel like there aren't enough Spidey/Reader fics out there bc I particularly enjoy them ^-^ Hope you like!!!

Who the hell moves to New York City their senior year of high school?

You. Apparently.

This sucked. You wanted to go home. You wanted to shout and blame everyone for this fucking mess. You wanted to scream at everyone who got near you. And you definitely did not feel like making new friends.

You had friends. They were at home, in Iowa. Where you were supposed to be.

But you couldn't go back. Everything was different now.

"Because of the... implications, of Mr._______'s death, we have no choice but to relocate you and your daughter." You recalled the strange man's words. The strange man who came to your house the day of your father's death. The man who stood lurking at his funeral. The man who showed up again the next day, and told you to leave. the strange man with one eye.

  
That was one month ago. Your entire move had been funded and scheduled. From your new address to the route that you took there.

That was a silent car ride. You and your mom. And Kirby, your ball python, of course. You had nothing to say. You were torn. You wanted your mom to change what happened, to tell the strange man he couldn't tell you what to do. But you knew she was hurting just like you. And you were hurting, a lot.

This was all new, this grief thing. You had never really lost anyone before. Although now, you've kind of lost everything. Your friends, your home, your dad. You loved your mom, though. She was all you had left.

Oh, and the headaches. Those were new.

They had started the day after your father died. Powerful, painful headaches. They felt like they split your skull, and they had a tendency to last upwards of an hour. They terrified your mother. You were in so much pain when they happened. But that wasn't what scared you. The visions scared you.

They were more like glimpses really, images. They would flash behind your eyelids like a haywire slideshow. You were never really conscious enough to be able to interpret them, or even see what they were, really.

You assumed it was impact of your dad's death that had caused this mental onslaught, but it was strange nonetheless. They had tapered off slightly in the last week or so. But the threat of a breakdown still loomed.

Especially since today was your first day at Midtown High.

The force of your displeasure was apparently strong enough that no one on the bus bothered to try and sit next to you.

Well, almost no one.

Most people just gave you fearful or pitying glances, and moved along the aisle. You made sure to avoid any and all eye contact, facing straight forward as the bus rocked you back and forth. But one boy stopped. He looked right at you. And smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At some points in his life, Peter had wondered if he would actually make it this far. Senior year, dang.

He had it all planned out, really. He knew all of his classes, and all of his teachers. He studied all of the topics in advance. All of his extracurricular events had been scheduled out.

He'd been too lax in past years, things conflicted too easily. Especially with his... special obligations. New York was always full of bad guys, and the roster was always changing. He needed more time to deal with them all.

But what he hadn't planned on... was you.

He tried to stay away from girls, he really did. Ever since the Liz incident. He figured with Spider-man it was just too easy for anyone he was involved with to get in trouble. He was constantly a target, therefore, he was already putting Ned and Aunt May at risk.

But a million things must have flashed through his mind when he saw you.

He knew that look. He knew it all too well. He could practically feel the wall you had put up around yourself, the anger at the world around you. The barely contained red in the corners of your eyes. Those eyes that were too beautiful to be hurting this much.

You had lost someone.

He knew he shouldn't. He was going down a dangerous path If he made this move. But he did it anyway.

Ned turned to him, giving him a questioning look. Peter tried to subtly wave him along, when suddenly you looked up at him. It took all of his might not to get lost in the contours of your face, the intensity of your gaze. He smiled, and watched your face loosen in surprise.

"Hey. Uh, I-I'm Peter." He said hesitantly. "Mind if I sit here?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really appreciate constructive criticism!!! Let me know what you think!


End file.
